Two Fans, Invader Zim, and NO ZADR!
by hartfairy
Summary: Trust me. It's only because they're teens their differant. Read other stories and they'll be more in character. *Co written by: PsYcHoGamer164*
1. We Are In IZ and Dib Already Hates Us

**/In North Carolina/**

"Yea it's crazy" I bet. I replied back to my FF pal PsYcHo Gamer164. we were talking about how insane it is that Jhonen Vasquez was doing a new series but wasn't going to continue Zim. I'm a big fan of Zim and JtHM, and MLP, and Star Wars just too name a few. Now it's the weekend, summers almost over so I'm sitting at the computer, chatting, writing new chapters and missing home. I'm from Alaska and I really miss everyone but I found a few friends that understand.

"I wonder what it's about?" PsYcHo posted back.

Probabl- "DAMN COMPUTER!" I growled at my screen dying. I stood up to punch the machine when a Swirly thing popped up on screen. "Huh?" Suddenly I felt air sucking me into the screen! "Omg! Help!" I screamed hanging on to my chair but forgot I was home alone. I screamed as I felt myself get sucked in.

**/Virgina/**

I was messaging my pal Hartfairy on FF using my IPod. I was relaxing in my small ass room listing too my new Halestorm CD. Suddenly my IPod screen went blank. "PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed. I stood up with my boots on fuming. "Get pissed pinch you brother!" Wrathity. My voice of wrath and anger cheered. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed having a small mental breakdown. I stopped noticing my TV turned... Swirly. "Oh no.." I said recognizing the screen I turned to run but was sucked into My TV.

* * *

**/Psycho's POV/**

I felt my eyes flutter open. My back was sore... Well more sore than it was. "God.." I groaned as I sat up I pushed my back back into place so it made a loud crack. "Uff rough landing. Where am I?" I said to myself as I stood up and saw a mirror on a city wall. I saw a girl that looked like Devi and Johnny. "Kool a chick that looks Jhonen-fied." I said. Then stopped realizing the reflection moved with me. I ran up to the mirror I laid my hand on my slightly tan cheek. It was me. The girl was me. "Oh my fuck!" I exclaimed. I looked at my reflection. I had brown eyes that now looked like a mix of Tak and Johnny's eye shape. I had dark blue eyeshadow like Tak did. My hair was still wavy and Black and had blond streaks. My outfit consisted of black Arm warmers, a black and purple striped tank top, a black skirt, jeans and my black boots. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it. I was everything I ever wanted too be in a JtHM comic.

I looked around me and saw that I was in a city it look like it was from... "HOLY CRAP SHIT! I'M IN INVADER ZIM!" I screamed. "What's Halestrom?" I heard a girl voice from behind me ask. I turned and saw a 5ft girl with a short curly haircut with MY GIR bag. Holding MY autographed Halestorm CD in her hands. I pulled a knife mysteriously out of my pants pocket and snuck into the shadows grinning wide. _

/MyPOV/

I woke up suddenly as I felt myself suddenly chill. I then looked and saw I was lying in a huge puddle. I sprang up trying to wring out the leftover water in my shirt. "This was mom's shirt...Great. She's gonna kill me..." While I muttered I glanced back tothe puddle and saw a girl who looked at least 15 with the same hairdo, just as wet. "What in the name of daleks?!" I looked into the puddle. I had my same hair. My brown eyes looked like a cross of Squee and Devi's eyes, no eyeshadow or other makeup. My shirt no longer had mario on it but, it had the 11th doctor. "Whoa! Mindblow." I saw a bag and a CD over near where I was standing. "It's a Gir bag? Whoever lost this must be worried. And What's Halestrom?"... _

I grabbed the girl by her hair and placed my knife on the skin of her neck. "Hand me the bag and CD and you won't get hurt." I whispered sinisterly. "But I-" She tried to say but I pulled her hair harder. "I'M NOT FUCKING PLAYING LITTLE GIRL, COUGH UP MY SHIT!" I growled my 16 year old bitchyness taking over. She handed me my shot all cool like and I let her head go. I looked through my bag and saw my Hush Hush book, GIR pencil case, 3 lucky knives, and my black jacket were inside it. "You're welcome!" The girl growled. I glared at her slightly. She wore a Doctor Who shirt and looked a little bit like Squee and Devi in the eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed pocketing my knife.

"My name is Persephone. But you can call me whatever you like. And I wouldn't have stolen your stuff! I'm not a total jackass!" "Yea right." I hissed my Paranoia up. "My names Halley. Say that wrong once and I will destroy you." I hissed. I saw that there were 4 plushes in my GIR bag. 1 was a black bunny with Purple wings, another a black long haired cat with red and black stripped eyes, the other a Lenore like doll, the last was a doll that looked like L from Death Note but looked more crazy and had green hair liked the Joker.

"Wait. Halley is your name?" The girl asked. "Yes! Some one got that right the first fucking time!" I said a bit happy yet still pissed off. "I know a girl named Halley." She said. "Probably someone else." I said put my bag on my shoulder. "Maybe your right. It's not like there's a million PsYcHo Gamer 164's." She shrugged. My eyes widened. "PsYcHo Gamer 164? That's my FanFiction user name! How did you get it?" I hissed. "That's your username? Mine's hartfairy! There is no way you are the same PsYcHo..."

"If I remember right. You have a My Little Pony OC named Anine who's the daughter of Discord and she's in the fiv the CupcakeFactory right?" I asked. The girl looked at me like I had 4 heads. "B-b-but you can't be PsYcHo. PsYcHo the one that wrote Don't Close Your Eyes it's-" The girl started. "About how Johnny C dies and his two children Emily and Squee have to grow up with out there father. Emily a emotional wreck and Squee just got back from his date and was last read talking to NailBunny." I said or rather quoted. "How?!" She asked. "I wrote it I would know how it goes." I said. "PsYcHo!? It is you!" She said or should I say Haftfairy said.

"Yup but look at you you look great Fairy." I said and hugged her. "This is Insane!" She exclaimed. "I know! Which makes it more fun!" I said back. "So what now?" Hartfairy asked. "Hmmm" we both thought. "Skool." We both said with a nod. _

We approached the Skool. We walked in and signed ourselves in, literally, no one was around so we looked up where Zim and Fathead were in. Turns out there in there Sophomore year. Bit Ironic considering I'm entering my Junior in the real world all well I don't mind we won't be actually learning any shit. We walked into Ms. Bitters room how that bitch is still alive I'll never know. "Class we have two new students.." She hissed. "Speak you filthy children" I zoned out and put on my special military style headphones listing too Ozzy. I sighed "I'm Hartfairy. Don't mess with me and we'll get along just fine." I greeted or rated threatened. Dib looked at me like he did when Zim first day I rolled my eyes. "YOU!" hissed making me jump. She pointed to Psycho who was listing to headphones. "What?!" She hissed clearly annoyed. "Your name you little witch!" Ms Bitters hissed. She glared at her. "My name is Halley say that wrong once and I'll happily cut your filth throats out." She said with a grin. "She means it." I said with a small smile pointing at her. I heard a few students gulp. "You sit, brown scraggy child, you sit behind Zim!" hissed and pointed to a empty desk behind Zim. I sat down trying not to blush. "You! Little witch you sit behind Dib!" She growled. Psycho looked like she snapped. "Your fucking kidding me!? I have to sit with fathead?! Fuck no!" She growled at . "Take your seat now!" Ms. Bitters growled. Psycho glares at we and stomped too her seat. Not before secretly giving Ms. Bitters the finger when she wasn't looking. I could tell she was resisting trying to smash Dib's head in with her boot. "Calm down." I mouthed too her. "Shut up!" She mouthed back.

**/At Lunch/ **

During lunch me and Psycho were in line looking for something we could consider edible. While Psycho told me about how she thinks Nny was with Squee and how she had bumped into a kid that looked exactly like Squee only wasn't Squee. "I'm telling you it's weird." She said. "Well maybe it was Squee and he was just scared." I said. Psycho stuck her tongue out when she saw a giant pin of Tomatoes that were actually ripe I think. She grabbed 3 that weren't mushy and we went to find a empty table. We found one in the far back. we looked around too see of there were any other characters we recognized. I felt Paycho jab me in the shoulder. "What?" I asked. She pointed to a Goth chick with Purple hair and a fathead guy with round glasses. "Dib-face and Gazzy." She whispered then grinned. "Play along." She whispered. I looked at her confused. She stood up on the table and pulled a knife out. "I TOLD YOU TOO GET MORE PROTEINS! HOW CAN WE RULE THIS DIRTBALL IF YOUR STUPIDER THAN A VORTIAN!" She screamed at me. I looked at everyone else who was staring at me. I caught on fast. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TALLEST SENT US HERE!" I shouted and stood up. "DAMN THIS PATHETIC HUMAN PLANET!" She cursed and kicked our finished trays off the table. I'd have too say we were convincing too me. Dib ran up to our table. "Wh-What did you two just say?!" He said bewildered. "I SAID WERE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THIS CRAP BALL BUT SHE!" She exclaimed at him and grabbed me by the shirt. "IS TOO INCOMPETENT TOO DO ANYTHING!" She screamed at Dib's face. Dib looked like he was gonna piss himself he jumped on the table. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?! DID YOU JUST FUCKING HEAR THAT?! THE'RE ALIENS JUST LIKE ZIM!" Dib screamed. We did out best puppy dog impresions when Dib wasn't looking. Everyone laughed there asses off. "Man Dib, I thought you gave up that shit when Middle Skool ended." A blond chick said. Dib growled and turned too us. "I will stop both of you! Your aliens!" He swore. Apparently hearing Dib's voice fills Psycho with rage like it does Gaz. Cause she grabbed Dib by his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Listen Dib." Psycho growled sinister kinda sounding like Itachi from Naruto. "You don't want to mess with me. As far as I know have two sides too me. One can be sweet and docile." She hissed she brought her pith over to his ear. "The other is . And you don't want to meet ." She whispered in his ear. "So stay out of my way!" She hissed and shoved Dib into a table. Psycho then went back to her table, leaving a shocked and scared Dib behind. I was trying not to burst out laughing, but it failed. "Man, Psycho! You really taught him! He's shit his pants!" I took a few breaths and calmed down. "I just fucking hate him!" She hissed.

Forgetting Dib, I caught sight of Zim and my heart skipped a beat. "It's ZIM!" I squealed. "Hey ZIM." Halley said casually before I could stop her. "Huh?" Zim asked himself and turned to US! I turned around trying to hide my blushing. "Hey Zimaroo." Halley greeted casually. Zim looked at is then as Dib who was running to the bathroom with shut spurting out of almost every orfice. "You two did that?" Zim asked he amazingly sounded like a normal dude. "Well we did." Psycho said turning me around to face Zim. I tried to hide my blush. Zim laughed some.

Zim looked way different he had red and pinkish streaks in his wig that was real messy, he wore a T-Shirt that ga the Irken Embelem on the front, striped sleeves, black stone warshed jeans, black fingerless gloves, black boots, he seemed kinda buff.

"Nice job first girls I've seen that could make The Dib shit himself that bad." Zim said. "I've had practice. Little brothers Boyscout troop make good victims." Psycho commented crossing her arms. "Yup." I said a bit cooly. "You two sisters?" Zim asked. "Nope. I'm a pal of hers." I said finally calm. "Well see ya around Zimmy boy." Halley said with a small wink dragging me along with her. "Not bad." She said when we for out side the Skool. "Yea that was so kool!" I said. "BITCH!" We heard Dib shout at us as we left. We turned to him. I thought Psycho was gonna go ape on him.

She only grinned. "Why Dib, you say that like Bitch is a bad thing." She laughed. "Sure I am a bitch but that's better than being a fathead mother humper that screws himself for fun!" Psycho shouted back so everyone heard her not just Dib. "BURN!" I shouted. Then we left a bright red fuming Dib at the Skool.


	2. What Happens Next?

**/Afterwards/**

The Skool bell rung and we both dashed out the door, I was yelling "FREEDOM! TAKE THAT EDUCATION!" Many students gave me a very odd look, I returned the look and said, "Mind your own beezwax!" I turned to Psycho. "What are we going to do now?" Hartfairy's stomach growled loudly. Then I remebered I kicked are lunches off when we were messing with Dib. "Oh right. We never ate did we? Sorry man." I said. "It's okay, but what are we going too do about food?" Hartfairy asked. "Hmm check our pockets! Maybe we unknowingly have 10,000 dollars worth of chips in them." Psycho refrenced to the Hangover.

We looked through our pockets. "No, but I have fifty bucks! How much did you get?" Psycho continued to rummage around her pockets until she managed to find something. "I found 52 dollars and twenty nine cents." I frowned. "We can only get pizza, tacos, or we can go to a cheap buffet." "I vote Tacos." Psycho said. "I-HEY!" I said noticing Psycho going into the Crazy Taco. "WAIT FOR ME!" I called and to catch up with her.

* * *

**/Meanwhile/**

I had finally caught up with Psycho. She could run lightning fast! We were both discussing on what to order so we wouldn't take forever. "I wonder if they have cheesy double deckers! I could really go for one of those!" I was reminicing about all of the great Alaskan tacos I had. Psycho was obviously tired of hearing me yak. "Hart, we're here." She stopped me from talking and we both saw the Crazy Taco place.

After we finally decided on two burritos. Mine with no cheese and sour cream. After we ate we were walking around the city. "Man I'm stuffed." Hart said. I nodded simply. I was wondering if my folks even gave a damn if I was even gone.

* * *

**/PsYcHo's PoV/**

"You know what you are to them dear you a slave like you are to us." I heard Depra hiss. I glared at the Cat doll that was now on my shoulder. "Why don't you die." I hissed. She lauded Manically. I sighed. I saw Hartfairy had stopped ahead of me and was now staring at something. She reminded me of Ed from the Ed Edd n Eddy big Picture show. I ran up to her as fast as Sly Cooper. "What's up?" I asked. She pointed ahead of us. "N-N-N-N-N-" She stuttered. I slapped her over the head to make her speak. "NNY'S HOUSE!" She exclaimed. I looked ahead at a old shack like house that had the numbers 777 on the door frame. "Your right.." I said bewildered. "Let's go..." Hartfairy said and turned and tried heading down the street. I on the other hand was approaching the house of a acclaimed killer. YAY!

* * *

**/My POV/**

"Psycho wait!" I called and ran up too her. But she had already rang the doorbell. Strangely nothing happened. Then I remembered Nny was probably still on that "vacation" "Uh Psycho." I said as she was trying to force the door. "I don't think Nny home." I said finally. "He has too be! He better be! Nny open up!" She shouted trying to pull the knob off. "Come on Johnny! I need to know how to destroy voices and you the only one who done that... Sorta. Open!" She growled kicking the door. "Psycho!" I growled. "Shut up!" She hissed. "Wow she must really want to meet Johnny. "COME ON!" Psycho growled giving one last heave to the knob. The knob broke off, and Psycho fell back on her butt with the aged knob in her hand. "CHEAP FUCKING DOOR!" She screamed on rage throwing the knob at the boarded window. It popped off and lands in the grass. I however was spazzing out. Why? Because Nny would kill you for just shoving him the wrong way. Imagine the anger he'll feel too see his door broken. "WERE SO DEAD!" I screamed freaking out.

"Hartfairy!" Psycho called as I spazzed out scared of a possibly returning maniac coming too kill us. "HARTFAIRY! Psycho growled grabbing me by my shirt. "CALM DOWN!" She screamed in my face. "How can I?! We might've just pissed off the biggest Murderer since Bin Laden!" I screeched. "I don't know what's scarier. You spazzing out? Or the fact that you know who Bin Laden is?" Psycho said. That didn't make me feel any better. "Look if Nny does return I'll just make him have a voices and voices battle with me." Psycho said cooly. /PsYcHo's PoV/ We left and reached what looked like the higher standards of living place. Because there were mansions all around us. "I still say we should've stayed at Nny's." I hissed. "Right. And get killed or eaten by the wall monster? Besides you killed our only way in." Hartfairy hissed. "No! We could've used the tunnel!" I growled. "Say what?" Hartfairy asked. "The tunnel man! Remember the tunnel Johnny used to visit Squee a few times." I reminded her. Suddenly a foreign man that looked like a terrioist. Ran out of a large deserted mansion screaming.

He threw shit everywhere clothes, food, he even threw his pants at Hartfairy. I caught something 2 sets of keys. The man left in a limo and it exploded as soon as it was 3 miles away from the mansion. "What just happened?" Hartfairy asked. I grabbed a set of keys. "New home is what happened." I said with a grin and ran up the stairs to the front door of the mansion...


	3. Our Kickass House

**/My POV/**

"God you don't wait for anyone!" Hartfairy hissed and ran up the stairs towards Psycho. Psycho unlocked the door and we walked inside. The front entrance looked exactly like the entrance too the Nightmare Before Christamas Hainted Mansion ride that you see in the TNBC DVD.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Sweet." Psycho said. "Let's go exploring!" Psycho said. "You know what that means?" I chimed. Me and Psycho grinned and gave eachother some skin. "ADVENTURE TIME!" We both said and ran up the steps too the next floor. We stopped at a black door and went inside. The room had 3 flatscreen TV's and a lot of video games. "OH MY CRAP!" Psycho exclaimed with her mouth gaped.

"THIS IS THE GAME ROOM I ALWAYS DREAMED OF HAVING! OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed and ran up to a table full of DS and Advanced Games. "ALL MY POKEMON GAMES!" She said and grabbed all the games a red SP and a Red DS. "Wow you must really be a gamer." I said. "There's blue version of all this over here for you too see." She said pointing. There was in fact two of everything one red the the others blue.

I went to see what I had. I went up the stairs of the house and saw a door. 'Hartfairy's room' it read. I opened it and it was my dream room! Posters and a queen sized bed! My T.V, iPods, X-Box, X-Box 360 Kinect, my DSi and 3DS, laptop, and all of my videos/games/music! It was a miracle!

"Thank you Jhonen!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air with a huge grin. I looked at my games, and surprisingly my Kat pirates game was there. I thought I lost that! I started playing it, with the Ting Tings playing loudly.

* * *

**/Psycho's POV/**

Me and Hartfairy explored more of the mansion. So far besides the giant game room we found a room covered, literally, with pictures from both of our lives. That was very neat. Now it's on too a black door with my name written on it in red and in German on the bottom.

"Thank You Jhonen!" I heard Hartfairy scream and entered the room.

My room was black and had what looked like a large shadowy blue eyed shadow dragon wrapped around a round queen sized bed. There was gothic trees and creatures painted on my walls. A plasma screen, my PS3, Stereo, DS, Desk, Bookshelf full of my books/manga, a walkin closet full of delicious gothic and emo punk clothes, I had a dark purple round chair, and a corner of the room was full of my art supplies. Under my bed I found a tattoo machine and all my makeup.

"God I owe you big time." I said landing on my bed. I looked and saw I had a Yami, Kiba, L, and Jack Skellington plushies. I grinned and grabbed th Yami plushie. "Psycho come on there more rooms!" Hartfairy called from my door way hyper and excited. I grinned and followed my excited friend.

"Look Fairy. I got a Yami and Kiaba plushie." I said showing my plushie. "Awh he's cute." She cooed. Then we saw our last door it was metal and had a sign that said *Warning only allowed for Insane Maniacs*

We both grinned and we entered it.

* * *

**/Psycho's POV/**

We enter the room and inside were more weapons than any of us could ever imagine owning.

The room was divided in two sections Hartfaiy's side and mines. We ran straight for our own part. I grabbed a AR-15 that was on a table full of guns. I grinnned and picked up a black shot gun. Being a good gunner I put the safety on and kept my finger off the trigger and made sure it was unloaded. I checked them all; none were unloaded. I pocket a set of knives there black handled and had red crystal colored blades.

Staying here was gonna be awesome.


End file.
